herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shran
Thy'lek Shran, also known as Hravishran th'Zoarhi or simply Shran was an Andorian character first introduced in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode The Andorian Incident. Shran was portrayed by Jeffrey Combs, who also portrayed Weyoun 6, all the other Weyoun clones, and Brunt, F.C.A. History Pre-Federation Born in the early 22nd century, Shran was a thaan, which was one of two male genders that the Andorians have. Shran grew up in the underground cities of Andoria, and did not see the sun firsthand until he was 15 years old. As a young man he entered the military and by 2151 had risen to the command of the warship Kumari. Shran first encountered Jonathan Archer, T'Pol, and the crew of the Enterprise during a raid on a Vulcan monastery to seek out a listening post they believed was hidden there. At first he held Archer and the other humans, which he called "pink skins," prisoner. When Archer escaped and found there was a listening post, he had T'Pol take scans of the post and give them to Shran. Shran later rescued Archer and Commander Tucker from rebels on Coridian in payment of his debt to Archer. He began to trust Archer, and asked him to mediate a dispute between Andorians and Vulcans over the planet Weytahn. During the Xindi crisis, Shran attempted to take possession of a prototype Xindi superweapon in order to use against the Vulcans if needed, but Archer destroyed the weapon before Shran could capture the weapon. Despite this Shran still shared data with Archer to be used against the Xindi, and came to Earth's defense when the Xindi superweapon was heading towards Earth. The following year Vulcan Ambassador Soval and the Enterprise crew sought out Shran to alert him to a planned Vulcan invasion of Andoria. Shran realized Soval was telling the truth after Soval refused to tell him what he wanted to hear even while under severe emotional duress. The Andorian fleet was deployed to stop the Vulcans. The Vulcans attacked them and the Enterprise, but Shran prevented them from destroying the Enterprise. Meanwhile Archer and T'Pau recovered the Kir'shara containing Suraks original writings and presented them to the high command. At that Minister Kuvak stepped in and stunned the corrupt Vulcan leader V'Las, and order the fleet to stop their attack on the Andorians. The Vulcan Reformation had begun, and led to an improvement in relations between Vulcan and Andoria. In 2154 the Kumari was destroyed by a Romulan drone ship disguised as a Tellarite vessel. Shran, his lover Talas, and 18 others made it to escape pods that the Enterprise recovered. Working with Archer and the Aenar Jhamel they were able to expose the Romulan and stop the drone attacks. Shran returned to Andoria but was forced to resign due to the loss of his ship. After leaving the guard Archer helped Shran rescue Aenar that the Romulans had the Orions kidnap for their drone ships. Afterwards Shran joined Jhamel,Shenar, and Vishri in a shelthreth bond group, taking the place of another thaan named Theras who had died. A daughter named Talla was born to the shelthreth. During the Romulan War Shran rejoined the Imperial Guard and was made a General. He was given command of the starship Weytahn, and fought in several key battles in the war. Shran left the Andorian military again when it decided to not join Earth in fighting the Romulans. In 2160 he led a group of armed freighters in providing assistance to Archer at the Battle of Cheron. While most of his ships were destroyed Shran bought enough time for a combined fleet to arrive and deal a devastating defeat to the Romulans. The Romulans then retreated behind their borders for another 100 years. Federation After the Earth-Romulan war was over Andoria joined Vulan, Tellar, and Earth in becoming one of the five founding states of the United Federation of Planets. Shran was commissioned as an Admiral in the new combined Federation Starfleet, becoming the joint chief representing the Andorian component of Starfleet in its initial years as the Vulcan, Andorian, and Tellarite components began to integrate into one combined fleet. During his time at Starfleet Command he renewed his friendship with Jonathan Archer, and relied on him heavily for assistance. He did not, however, hesitate to stand up for himself when he felt Archer was overstepping his bounds. The friendship would be severely tested after the Ware crisis, when Archer said that he was going to insist on a directive of non-interference that would eventually become the Prime Directive. The two men were scheduled to hold a debate in front of the Federation Council over the issue, but when Shran learned that Archer's beagle Porthos was dying Shran told him to forget the debate and be with the dog as he passed on. Shran accompanied Archer to provide emotional support. In his later years Shran would represent Andoria on the Federation Council. In the Andorian year 6180 Shran published his Memoirs via the Andorian High Command Press. Legacy Shran would be remembered well by both the Andorian people and by the wider Federation. By the 2256 Starfleet had a starship named after Shran in service. The USS Shran fought against the Klingons at the Battle of the Binary Stars. A statute of Shran was also erected in the capital city of Laibok where it remained until the Borg destroyed the city in 2381. Trivia *Prior to the cancellation of Star Trek: Enterprise, producers reportedly had explored the idea of having Shran as a regular character in the fifth season who would join the Enterprise crew as an adviser or auxiliary officer. *Jeffrey Combs has stated that out of all the characters he played, he liked the Shran character the best and most wanted to play him again. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Aliens Category:Supporters Category:Spouses Category:Book Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Chaotic Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Fighter